Looking Forward
by RugbyProp1
Summary: Edward left her in the woods, lets see how Bella's life plays out without him. original plot.
1. Chapter 1

I watched her for hours as she wandered around the forest. Every time she tripped it would kill me a little bit more inside because I was breaking my promise to her. I told her I would always be there to catch her when she fell and I wasn't. I watched as the tears rolled down her face, and as her hand slowly got scratched from the bark of the tree's around her, I watched it all. I felt like an animal watching their prey, but it didn't really matter because I was keeping at least one promise, to keep her safe. I left her to keep her alive, to not damn her to a life like mine, and my dead heart break was worth it to keep her alive. She fell down one more time and stayed down. I wanted to face this like a man and jump down from the tree I was currently hiding in but I couldn't. Her breathing evened out and I knew that she had fallen asleep, that's when her nightmare started. I don't know what it was about but all I could tell was that it was bad, so I jumped down and walked towards her. I lightly placed my hand on her cheek and she calmed down. Her hand cover mine and she sighed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, always remember that" I whispered into her ear and ran the other way. It took everything I had to continue running. I didn't look back and only looked forward. Trying to see what my life without Bella would be like.

A/N- so here's the beginning, review if you want me to continue.


	2. after math

I kept running. Not looking back or forward. Just running. My mind clouded with pictures of Bella on the ground, crying. The tree flew past me but I didn't care. Bella's words from when I first ran with her floated through my head. "Bella, would I hit a tree?" "No" "Trust me". Every moment, every memory came crashing through my head. If I had to leave her then I would live through our memories. If I could be crying right now I think I would, so I stopped running and threw myself on the ground. I stared at the sky just lost in thoughts. The way Bella's hair shinned in the sun light. The way Bella's eyes got wide when she watched me in the sun. Bella's everything. "Why?" I yelled out to nothing. Birds flew away from my sudden outburst. "Why, why, why."

"Edward" Alice thoughts called

"Leave me alone. I'm not worth talking to." I rolled over and buried my face in the ground.

"Explain what is going through your mind. What your idiotic dumb ass plan is?" she said as she stopped next to me

"I'm not going to sit here and explain it to you."I mumbled, but then I looked up at her." But can you promise me something?"

"I guess"

"Just watch her Alice. " I got up and ran.

"Edward, come back." She chased me

I always could run faster than her and this was pushing my limit but I continued on. I didn't want her to try and talk me into going back or to go find her. I had my reasons and I was going to stick to those.

Reveiw please


	3. Chapter 3

I ran for what felt like hours. Watching as the trees passed me by. Blurs of green and brown, thinking about how Bella thought it was ''too green''. Or how Bella loved our meadow, or how she would watch me as I sparkled in the sun. Bella, Bella, Bella. Ever thing I did was Bella. Alice had stopped following me a while ago and her thoughts stopped with her which I appreciated. It was just me and the forest. Nothing else, nothing more. The quiet was the only major problem. Quiet gave me time to think, and when I had time to think I always think about Bella.

"Where is your little pet Eddie?"

I stopped running and turned around to face someone I wish I never had to see for years to come.

"Victoria." I growled

"my, my, Eddie. Where are your manners?" she smiled

"I don't care what you do to me but me but leave her alone. I left her so you only have me."

"well where is the fun in that?" she smirked. "but no matter, you killed James and it would be much more fun to kill her then you. She puts up more of a fight." She waved and ran off.

I chased her for miles until I tackled her into a rock and then off a cliff, down into the water. We fought the way down, until I noticed someone jumping off a cliff a mile from where we were falling. I squinted and noticed that it was Bella. I threw Victoria down so she would hit the water first. As soon as I was under the water I swam to where she would land. She hit the water and looked right at me and willingly moved with the waves that were pulling her downward. I watched as she slowly passed out from lack of air, grabbed her and swam her back to shore. I made sure that her heart was still pumping and ran to find the wolf. Our species might hate each other and we want to kill each other but we had one thing in common. Our love for Bella. I ran up to his tiny house and knocked on his door and turned around when I heard his growl.


End file.
